The First Day Back
by animewatchers186
Summary: After the Dark Signer Adventure, Aki has to return to Duel academy. But her peers still dislike her. RxR


****First Day Back

**Hey guys! A story i wrote because i was bored. I actually take Chinese Mandarin, so the Chinese talking is all from my head (and jotter). Please read and review!**

* * *

Children ran down the corridors, teenagers 'hung out' by the lockers, young adults sauntered down the corridors and the teachers could be seen here and there, carrying organisers and textbooks to the classrooms. Apart from the people, the school hadn't changed a bit.

And that was exactly what she hated.

She kept her head low and avoided the middle of the corridors. If she felt a glare or a glance directed at her she cringed, and scuttled on. Even the primary children seemed threatening. Her eyes zeroed in on the classroom and she began to walk faster and faster towards the door.

Slipping in, she took a lonely window at the back, beside the gigantic window. The stuffy atmosphere was depressing and dizzying. Pulling her books out and placing it on the wooden desk, she quietly took her phone out and texted various people with the same message;

_They remember. They hate me. I can't do this._

Almost immediately, she received several replies, all conveying different messages.

_Ok darling. We can move you to a new school. It's fine. Mum xxx_

_You can face Dark Signers, but not school children? Lame. JA_

_At lunch, walk back to the garage. Told you it was a bad idea. Crow the Bullet_

_If it gets too much, Leo and I are just down the corridor. Luna_

_How do you know? I say give it a month and let people warm to you. They will quickly realise you've changed. Trust me. Human hearts do have a forgiving side; you just need to wait for that side to appear. C U 5! Y _

She slid the mobile back into her pocket just in time to hear the bell ring. Students flooded in, each setting her with an angry glare. She shrunk down in the seat, thankful the teacher came in before they could approach her.

The lesson crawled by painfully slowly… Each second was like a lash in her side, painful and long. Normally, she would find Chinese interesting but her brain wasn't in gear today.

Sensei then went around the classroom, making each student in turn stand up and introduce themselves in Chinese. More than one slip equalled an instant detention.

For most students Chinese was an absolute skive. Japanese Romanji and Chinese Mandarin characters are exactly the same. But the speaking was different. It was mainly the boys that ended up stumbling, blushing and then screamed at. Lazy asses.

Eventually, it came to her turn. She stood up slowly and ignored the skin piercing stares. Detention was the last thing she needed on her first day back.

"Ni hao. Wo jiao Aki. Wo shi leo sui. Wo de sheng ri shi er yue shi ri. Wo zhu zai Rìběn. Wo de ai hao shi kan shu he shang wang Wo xi huan ting yin yue. Wo xi huan dong tian yin mei wo de sheng ri shi dong tian. Wo xi huan fen hong se he hei se. Wo xue zhong wen, ying wen, riben wen, shu xue, li shi he ke xue yin wei you yi si. Zai tian."(*)

Aki sat down and it continued onto the next student who had now been put under immense pressure after Aki's speech. At least Aki had practised over the past few days.

The lesson started moving faster and after learning about Chinese traditions and culture, the bell rang. The class stood up bowed to their teacher and then packed up for next class.

The whole school day in general was a hell hole for Aki. After Chinese was Maths. After Maths, Japanese. After Japanese was English. And then after that was an after school lesson of Science.

"…Please write up the whole experiment before Thursday for marking. You may go." Sensei droned.

The whole class sighed with relief. They all stood up and packed their bags, eager to return home. Aki stretched her arms and groaned. So much sitting down. She knew she should of continued sport but it was too much of a hassle. She quite enjoyed running, basketball and badminton. But it wasn't to be.

Eventually she stood up and exited the lab. Up the science stairs then down the narrow blue stairs that smelt bad, to the ground floor, were she placed her folders in her tiny locker.

Leaving the geography classroom (that's where her locker was) she hit the big green button and walked out into the mild evening. It was much colder now and she rubbed her arms as she began walking to the garage.

Right now, leaving the school seemed like an amazing idea, but she wouldn't get a better education anywhere else. And she needed a good education for a good job. A job she didn't actually know about.

Being at the age of sixteen and about to leave school, everyone should know (or have a pretty clear idea) about what they want to be.

But Aki had no idea what she wanted to be. The immediate thought would be duelling, but with her past? Maybe not the best idea.

She descended the stairs to the garage and was met by a familiar sight.

Yusei was crouched by his D-Wheel with a spanner in one hand, a screwdriver in the other. Bruno was on the prehistoric laptop, forming an engine to fit in Jack's itsy-bitsy bonnet. Crow was stuffing his face with pizza, protecting the rest with his arms from Leo, who was trying desperately to get one. Luna was doing her homework on the floor. Jack wasn't in sight.

"Hey Aki!" Bruno called, looking up for a second. At the words, Yusei's head and neck appeared from the side of the machine, his eyes wide and body as tense as a meerkat on watch.

"How was your day?" Yusei asked, his eyes full of sympathy and worry.

Aki dumped her bag on the floor and tore the tie from her neck, smiling.

"Its much better now"

* * *

**Ok guys, i shall tell you that my laptop doesn't do Chinese tones, so any Chinese people don't come screaming. Only one word in that whole Chinese paragraph needed a dictionary. I shall translate it;**

**Ni hao= Hello**

**Wo jiao Aki.= My name is Aki**

**Wo shi leo sui.= I am 16.**

**Wo de sheng ri shi er yue shi ri.= My birthday is on February (Chinese people put the month first) the Tenth. **

**Wo zhu zai Rìběn.=I live in Japan (that should be Japan... Its according to Nciku...)**

**Wo de ai hao shi kan shu he shang wang= My hobbies are reading books and surfing the internet**

**Wo xi huan ting yin yue.= I like listening to music**

**Wo xi huan dong tian yin mei wo de sheng ri shi dong tian.= I like winter because my birthday is in winter.**

**Wo xi huan fen hong se he hei se.= My favourite colours are pink and black.**

**Wo xue zhong wen, ying wen, riben wen, shu xue, li shi he ke xue yin wei you yi si.= I take Chinese, English, Japanese (i had to guess that), Maths, History and Science because they are interesting.**

**Zai tian.= Good bye**

**Some of that is probably wrong. Its my first year of taking the language, so be nice.**


End file.
